


Remember You

by lovbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Idols, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbeom/pseuds/lovbeom
Summary: Jaebum hoped that waking up today was going to give him the pleasure that he expected. He had been longing for the feeling of having somebody next to him, but he was unfortunately greeted by the emptiness.





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> I published this request that [@paladaiseu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paladaiseu/pseuds/paladaiseu) asked for over on my blog, but only today have I decided to upload it on here too. It bothered me so much that I haven't posted anything for the past two months. I have a lot of ideas in mind that I want to write, but whenever I start them I come across a block that I can't seem to get past. I also really want to write a story that has chapters too. I don't know which storyline to use though to be able to drag it out longer, so if you have any prompts that you want to see get written or would be interested in reading, please leave them in the comments if you have any suggestions.

Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair, presumably frustrated at the situation he found himself in. He eyed the clothes that were messily scattered around his feet. It was getting hard to remember which shirt was his considering his head was pounding with pain. He held the side of his head, grimacing at the headache. His eyes suddenly averted to the bed, taking in the image of another man. Youngjae couldn’t recall what his name was and the more he was looking at him, the more regret he felt about the decision he had made that lead to this point.

He tried to distance himself by stepping away from such a scene, however, it was only getting more complicated. What is he supposed to do now? He couldn’t think at all. There was no thought process happening and he cussed just below his breath. Youngjae eventually returned back to the room. He slowly grabbed pieces of clothing that he knew was his. He gave the other man another look and noticed that he moved around in his sleep a lot. Youngjae watched his arms trying to reach outwards, making it look like the latter was trying to find something to hold. If he really did look back on what happened during the night and could recollect everything that happened, Youngjae would confidently say that he was being hugged very tightly like a stuffed animal. He wouldn’t know though because he couldn’t remember.

Youngjae dressed himself with a shirt that he believed was his and left. He left without saying a word and didn’t bother to leave a note behind. It was all pointless to him. He couldn’t fathom the fact that he had just slept with someone with the thought that it would help relieve him and all his stress.

As he drew farther away from where he used to be, Youngjae contemplated if he should call someone from work. There was nothing to worry about since he wasn’t called in today at the Asan Medical Center, but he felt the responsibility to make sure everything was running smoothly. The problem was that he just couldn’t go in looking like a complete drunk still recovering from his hangover.

“Jinyoung?” His voice was low and slightly rough.

“Where are you?” Jinyoung answered from the other side. “It is more than strange to not see you running around over here. Did something happen?”

Youngjae hesitated to say something. He felt awful. “Something like that, yeah.” He cleared his dry throat before continuing. “I am going to stay home for today. I am not well at the moment. Do you think you can manage in replacement for me?”

“I can do that.” Jinyoung agreed to supervise and it was surprisingly easy as that. “I will call you if anything happens.”

“Thank you.”

The walk back home was long. Youngjae only decided to take a bus when he got himself to walk halfway through the streets. There was a burning sensation all throughout his legs and this really made him think about how pathetic he was looking. He seriously couldn’t think properly to make better decisions.

When he had arrived back to his house, Youngjae immediately laid himself on the couch. He was exhausted and could really use all the time he had to sleep it off, but there was something that bothered him too much.

“What was his name?” Youngjae inevitably asked himself. He wanted to scream. He was getting so frustrated at nothing in particular, but it was everything at the same time. He tried to calm himself down by breathing out, but suddenly there was distaste in his mouth from the night before. He went into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water in hopes to wash it down, but it did nothing. It was already past noon, but even so Youngjae pretended the sun had just woken up. He took a rather long, satisfying shower and brushed his teeth thoroughly.

From another perspective, this one-night stand was supposed to feel like something more. Jaebum hoped that waking up today was going to give him the pleasure that he expected. He had been longing for the feeling of having somebody next to him, but he was unfortunately greeted by the emptiness. He groaned. Jaebum had an excruciating migraine that overcame him. He sat at the side of the bed, scanning the limited amount of space that was around him before proceeding to the bathroom. He was the first to use the shower, but of course he wouldn’t have known that.

The towel was draped over his head. He was a little rough with the drying, and it certainly didn’t help the migraine to get any better. Jaebum drew closer to his bed and as he was about to put on his own shirt, his phone started to ring.

“What is it?” Jaebum already sounded annoyed. He knew that he was going to be asked questions that he didn’t want to answer.

“You guys sure hit it off last night.” The voice that was echoing through the speakers sounded smug. “How did it go with the two of you?”

Jaebum felt discontent and was absolutely uncomfortable with the thought of having to explain everything. If he told the honest truth that he was alone when he woke up, then he would feel even more disheartened. “Is there a reason you called?” He tried to change the direction of where their conversation was going.

His friend, who goes by the name of Jackson, let out a really faint laugh. “We are out drinking again, so why don’t you come visit?”

“I have a hangover right now, ” Jaebum sighed deeply, “and you want me to drink?”

“I am just asking you to come chill with us.”

Jaebum was under no obligation to do anything, but knowing his friend, he felt like he had no option. He first called himself a ride because in the state that he was, there was no chance he could drive himself. He quickly got himself ready and stumbled along the way when he left his apartment.

It was quite calming in the car. Jaebum leaned back into the seat, feeling the surrounding comfort around him. He closed his eyes to rest his heavy eyelids and listened closely to the instant sound of the engine running. It was almost soothing enough to get him falling asleep. The car was held to a sudden halt though, making Jaebum startled.

“We are here.”

Not having reached the door yet, he could already hear cheers coming from behind the door. Jaebum rung the doorbell multiple times before Jackson allowed him inside.

“It took you long enough.” Jaebum gave the younger a piercing glare, but all he got out of it was a cackle.

Jackson was already drunk, and so he didn’t know how much strength he was using on Jaebum when he started pulling him into the living room. “Jaebum is finally here!”

“You are so drunk.” Jaebum looked at Jackson as if he was feeling nauseated himself. He rubbed his arm vigorously to ease the tension resulting from the hold. “I am not going to stay for this.”

“Did you tell him about the motorcycle?” Yugyeom asked. He watched Jackson practically chugging the hell out of his alcohol. This caught the attention of Jaebum, of course. He wasn’t sure if he was the one being referred to.

“I was going to, but you did instead.” Jackson bit back with a response and before he could say more, Jaebum intervened the two of them.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“We got you a little present.”

It was hard to believe what he was seeing. Jaebum slowly walked around the vehicle that was displayed right in front of him. Being the person that he was though, the first thing that he thought of wasn’t the beauty of the motorcycle.

“This is not what a little present looks like.”

The night was gradually conforming to the day. It got dark pretty quick and despite saying that he wasn’t going to stay for long, Jaebum found himself spread out across the floor between two people who were dead asleep. It was a mess. There were so many empty cans of beer lying around every inch of the room. If someone was to walk in and be greeted by this site, they would have thought there was a wild party going on.

Jaebum removed a hand that was resting on his chest and cautiously stood up. He dusted his clothes off with his hands in the process. The clock read past two which made Jaebum dazed. He never expected to even be here past midnight.

He unsteadily walked over to the door he entered from and slid on his sneakers. He couldn’t unlock the door quietly as he wished to have. Jackson perked awake from where he was and from the opposite side of the room, he called out to Jaebum.

“You can take the motorcycle home.” He spoke too groggily. His intentions was to have Jaebum get home as quickly as he would like instead of walking at this ridiculously late hour. There wasn’t any bus that came around picking people up too. “The keys are on the counter.”

Jaebum knew he shouldn’t take the motorcycle with him. He would be signing himself up for death if he took the chance, therefore he gave a small pause of hesitation. His head was still pounding with ache and it shifted his focus. There was no possibility to think straight. It made him feel more pressure and he got nervous, debating on what to say and what to do.

His eyes were automatically fixated on the keys when Jackson told them where they were. It seemed like for a while now, Jaebum had been standing there looking clueless. He later closed the door behind him, and the keys rattled between each step he took.

There was no license on him. He was inexperienced and being under the influence made it worse. When he managed to pull onto the road, he couldn’t see anything. The streets were completely dark. The only lights that he could use as his guide were the headlights and the lamps posted all around the sidewalk.

It was so hard to see. Jaebum kept closing his eyes to keep them from getting dry. His vision was exceptionally blurry too. He must get off the road as soon as possible.

There was a red light ahead of the intersection he was driving. He sees it. He knows it is there, but as he drove closer it seemed to disappear. His time to react failed. Jaebum suddenly turned the bars of the motorcycle from panic instead of stepping on the pedal meant for braking. He promptly swerved, losing his control of the bike. He made hard contact with the divider and a sense of severe discomfort overtook him. He was writhing. The hurt was consistent all throughout his head and the rest of his body. There was too much blood that flowed thick. Jaebum was fragile now, and there was no way for him to do anything. He shut his eyes tight, feeling every inch of his body pulsing with agony. He could faintly hear somebody yelling, asking him questions to hear an answer, but he laid there like a lifeless body.

Asan Medical Center had a lot of patients, and there wasn’t a whole lot of people working. It wasn’t necessarily understaffed, but everyone had more than one person to tend to. Jinyoung had been seen rushing in and out of all the rooms on every floor there was. His face was pale like a ghost. There was no way in telling how frustrated he was. He had never supervised before, and it was more alarming than he imagined. There was just too much to keep an eye out for.

He marched himself to the lobby and presented himself at the desk. His hand marked off tasks from the notebook he was holding. He conversed with one of the nurses by asking questions as a way to learn. Jinyoung had to stop midway during his sentence when he heard a ruckus coming through the door. He was shocked, but there was also concern shown through his expression.

“What happened?” He rushed over and studied the condition of the body.

“It seemed there was an accident with a motorcycle.”

“There is an examination table available over there.” Jinyoung directed them and commanded the group to take Jaebum there quickly. He followed them from behind as fast as he could, but knowing that there wasn’t enough doctors on hand he made the decision to call Youngjae. It was urgent.

The phone rang loudly from beside his pillow which disturbed his sleep. Youngjae rolled over onto his side and picked up. “Hello?”

“We need you here now.”

The immediate response from Jinyoung woke Youngjae completely. He briskly got himself out of bed after ending the call with his colleague. There was no time to get ready. He grabbed his coat and tied on his shoes just before leaving.

Youngjae buttoned his ivory coat as he entered the hospital. The building was bustling and everything looked so disorganized as much as hectic. He asked around for Jinyoung and when he was able to meet him, he was also greeted by a different man that looked too familiar.

“Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung informed the doctor.

“Im Jaebum?” Youngjae repeated. He moved closer to check the eyes with a small flashlight that hid in his pocket. “He has a concussion.”

“He lost a lot of blood already.”

“You already checked his blood pressure?”

“Yes, I did.” Jinyoung showed Youngjae the monitor. “His blood pressure is severely low right now. I gave him compressions and medication. It should increase by an hour.”

“I can take it on from here.”

Jinyoung nodded in approval. He understood that Jaebum would be under great care with Youngjae considering he was experienced in this field.

Jaebum was fortunate to have recovered from his concussion within twelve hours. It was difficult to move his muscles right when he was conscious again. He was pushing himself really hard until a hand pressed up against him.

“You need to take it easy.” Youngjae placed down the medications he was holding in his other hand. “You sure got into a bad accident. You may still feel really sore in some areas. We had to give you stitches on your open wounds. They will take a long time to heal, but on the bright side, your blood pressure has thankfully increased.”

Jaebum didn’t make a sound. He listened, but he was silent. Youngjae mixed the proper medications together before turning around. He helped prop the bed so that Jaebum was sitting. This gave him a clearer view of Youngjae. He couldn’t process it when he saw his face. Is this really the guy he spent all night with two days ago?

“From that night—”

Youngjae cocked his head to the side. When it finally hit him, he widened his eyes. He nearly dropped whatever was in his grasp. There was a reason Jaebum looked so familiar, and it was because of that one-night stand they had together. He was in disbelief. He didn’t want to be reminded.

“You just woke up.” Youngjae looked elsewhere. He didn’t dare to make any eye contact with Jaebum. “You can take your medicine later.”

This was very unprofessional, but Youngjae just couldn’t handle this. He had to leave. He wanted to leave so badly. Jaebum watched the doctor leave his side and despite wanting to tell him to stay, he couldn’t find the courage to do so. He would have given the impression that he was desperate, and that wouldn’t have been a good way to have a fresh start.

Youngjae headed into a separate office that he shared with Jinyoung. He sat himself down on his chair and released a sigh. He was tired, extremely exhausted as a matter of fact. Youngjae only got to take a nap for thirty minutes during the time he was tending to Jaebum. He was pissed that during all that time he was helping and giving care to the older male, he didn’t recognize him for a second. He didn’t know what to do. How can he walk out of here and pretend nothing happened between them?

Jinyoung walked in. His eyes were puffy and it was evident that he was tired too. He gave Youngjae a questioning look. “Did you give up on him or something?”

“How funny.” Youngjae sarcastically said. He got out of his chair and left, not wanting to deal with another cranky doctor like himself.

He found himself standing where he was not too long ago. Youngjae was staring right into his eyes. Jaebum looked almost like he was pleading for something, but Youngjae couldn’t make out what they were trying to say.

“It was for one night, and that is it.” Youngjae stated firmly before handing the prescription to the patient. Jaebum didn’t budge though. His expression grew very intensely, but it was also hard to read. Youngjae waved the medication around arrogantly, trying to get his attention. Jaebum grabbed hold of his arm and held it down. He was clearly uninterested.

“Why?” It was the only word that was able to escape between his lips.

“What do you mean?” Youngjae was not having it. It was a really stupid question to ask. “Don’t you know what a one-night stand is?”

“Why does it have to be that?” Jaebum retorted. He didn’t understand what was happening and he wasn’t the only one. Youngjae scoffed. He couldn’t tell if he was being fooled right now.

“It was a mistake.” Youngjae retracted his hand. “What happened between us shouldn't have happened, and I regret it. I wish we would have stopped right when we laid hands on each other.”

Jaebum clutched the hem of his shirt. He felt sadness and disappointment both at the same time. “Is there anything I can say to change your mind?”

“What?” Youngjae was close to feeling disgusted.

“We had a really great time together. I want to give us a chance.” He can see Youngjae noticeably shaking his head. “We were both so comfortable sleeping beside each other.”

“We were drunk.”

“I would remember.” Jaebum defended. “It had been the first in awhile that I was able to sleep so comfortably. It felt more than perfect when I had you in my arms.”

When he heard the very last sentence, Youngjae acted as though he had found the answer to a question he had always wondered about. Jaebum really did hug Youngjae in his sleep that night.

“Youngjae.” Jaebum called out his name. He really was going to ask if they could stay together, to try to start anew, but Youngjae had taken away that chance.

“If I gave us a second chance, I would be making another mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading this and even my notes too if you did. I hope I will be able to post a newly written story soon, but until then I do wish you a wonderful rest of the day! You are genuinely loved and cared for.


End file.
